Heart of the Deadman
by TheFaceInTheCrowd
Summary: Years after being seperated from the one person who used to keep him going, Mark Callaway finds her standing in the crowd at one his shows. Crossed with WWE


A/N 1: Okay, I've written tons of fics before, I just rarely post them. I really hope my muse decides to stick around for this one, because I find it pretty catchy. It's a 'Brothers of Destruction' Buffy x-over fic, that focuses primarily on 'Taker –though Kane will make more than his fair share of appearances. I must admit though, the premise of the fic is not of my own creation. I got it from a fic I read on Twisting the Hellmouth. I'll do a bit more explaining at the end of this chapter. So, for now, enjoy. :smiles:

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Except for a pair of tickets for Super Show on July 31st. :grins crazy-like: Yeah, I'm a lucky bitch, and I'm proud of it.

Spoilers: Nothing really in this chapter, so I won't say yet. That would be telling :winks:

---

He remembered the first time he ever met Her. It had been years since Morgan had contacted anyone in the family. Ever since she had ran away with that no-good punk, just a few weeks before her final year of college started up. Mor was damn smart when it came to books, but good Lord was she as dumb as a pile of bricks when it came to boys. Always falling for the bad-asses, and if that last one wasn't the baddest yet. He supposed he couldn't blame her, though. She _was_ raised by a couple of rough 'n tumble kind of guys, with absolutely no mother figure to speak of –because of their Mama dying like she did… But he was getting off track.

After Morgan left, she didn't contact a damn one of them. Not him, Glen, or even their father. Not a letter, not a phone call, not a goddamn thing. He tried to focus on other things. Taking care of the old man, running the bike shop they owned. In '89 he married his girlfriend of quite a few years. And just a year later, he got into the whole wrestling thing. For the first time in his life, he had the cash to look for his beloved older sister. He hired a private investigator, and didn't tell a soul about it, not even Jodi Lynn. A few months later, and he was standing in front of this hole-in-the-wall apartment in the slums of Boston. Boston, freaking, Massachusetts –of all places! She had gone as far as she possibly could from her old life in good ol' Houston, Texas. And the scumbag had left her, too. But certainly not without something to remember him by…

The door was unlocked, not that a lock would've helped in a place like that, but it would've made _him _feel better. He pushed it open and walked in. The place wasn't fit for the rats and roaches that infested it. He could hear noise from a TV set coming from down the hall, so he followed it. In what he supposed was supposed to be the living room was where he found her, though how anyone could actually 'live' in _that_ was beyond him. She was out cold; with bottle of Bud more than half empty clutched in her hand, like she'd die if her grip loosened even the slightest bit. She was falling off the couch, practically, and snoring so loud that he was surprised he could hear what was on the TV. He was even more surprised when he noticed what was on the fuzzy screen was that weeks taping of his match. But what surprised him the most by far, was that the person watching the match was not Morgan. It was Her. A little brown haired waif with big brown eyes and pink pouty lips, and dressed in the most ragged little white and pink night gown he'd ever seen. She was beautiful. And her first words to him sealed his fate and love for her forever.

"Are you here to take Mama to Hell?"

---

A/N 2: So, yeah, there's the first chapter –otherwise known as prologue number one. :smiles: Yupp, you heard me right, that was only _prologue_ one. There will be just one more, to catch us completely up to date. And I promise, it will be _much_ longer. :grins: So, yeah, the fic that inspired this was from TtH. It had to do with Faith being either Kane or Undertaker's daughter, and she comes to the WWE to stop Daddy from going nuts (I'm pretty sure it was Big Red, but don't quote me on it). Anyway, I really liked that fic, but the author never finished it. :sniffs: But, we all know how that is. :grins: Anyway, started thinking about that particular fic after all the hype Taker's been getting lately, and I went back to TtH to search for it, but it seems that they've banned wrestling fics while I was taking a break from fic reading (and OF COURSE it happens right after I start _really_ getting into wrestling again :grumbles:). So, now I was really hoping someone could point me in the direction of a good WWE/BtVS crossover site or two. Or maybe even the author of the fic I kinda/sorta based this off? I just want to make sure it's all good with her (I think it was a her, if not I'm sorry…) that I'm posting this. So, yeah, that's about it. Thanks for putting up with my rambling. Now if you just click that little blue button in the left corner over there :points: and tell me your thoughts, I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it. :smiles: Well, seeya 'round.

-Face


End file.
